Volturi a secret weapon
by NightMareOnMars
Summary: Things in the Vampire world are hitting a new edge. People are questioning the Volturi's abilies to supstain peace. Aro's found a way though to break through, Perdura a girl that shows the same talent alec and Jane once did.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Perdura, Perdura, hurry up!"

I rolled out my bed and stormed down the stairs to find Nena waiting at the makeshift table with a plate of burnt breakfast.

"Eat." She said pushing me down into the chair.

Nena has been my foster mother since I was three. I don't know where my parents are or who they are, all I know is about one month ago they tried to get in contact and Nena moved me here to Volterra, Italy. Nena bought a small two bedroom complex with a small kitchen that leads off into and open living room with a very large bay window and the whole house is in an ugly egg shell white that has gotten a brown tint with age. I quickly gulp back my breakfast, it taste bad but I don't want to disappoint Nena so I act like it was okay.

I head up to my room to get ready for my first day of school. My room is the smallest of both rooms but has the large bay window just like the one down stairs. Boxes pile and block most of the room; we just got here a week ago and have had too much to do so I have held off on unpacking.

I already know I'm going to hate this, Nena has taught be some Italian but the only thing I can really say is "ciao" (hello) and "perdono" (pardon). The school has set up a translator for me , but shes only going to be with me for the first day, after that I'm on my own... fun right?

"Perdura, you will be late, hurry!"

"Yes, Nena I'm coming."

I looked at my box full of outfits and sighed, "okay," I said talking to myself and decided to wear the first thing that I pulled out. I reached in to my box and pulled out the dress Nena bought me for my 16th birthday this year. "Just my luck," I said again talking to myself.

I pulled the dress on and stood in front of the body mirror. The dress is made out of black silk with bits of gold, and it goes about knee high. "I can't ware this." I say twirling around in front of the mirror, "but I did say the first thing I pull out." I split my blond hair in two and braided one half from the ear to the back and the other half the same so they meet in the back of my head, then I tied the two ends in a bun. Nena made me cut my bangs so they go straight across my forehead, she says it suits me, but only when my hair is pulled back tight. Once my hair is done I stand back and look at myself in the mirror. My blue eyes look cold from my nervousness and I have dark bags under them. I decide that fussing over everything is no use and I grab my bag and head down the stairs to find Nena waiting for me.

"Have you been waiting there this whole time?" I was I was going to say, but before I could Nena cut it and said "Ohhhh, the dress looks so lovely on you; I don't know why you never wore it before." Witch made me want to run up stairs and change it right away, lovely? What the hell, I don't way lovely I was going for a"oh hey she's cutie let's say hi" look, not lovely.

One week later.

I have most of my classes down and I'm starting to get a hang of understanding what everyone is saying. I have met one friend since, her name is Jane and don't get me wrong I love being able to have a friend, it's just.. I fell like she wants to eat me, it that normal? Her brother, Alec, also stares at me like i'm from mars, but he is hot so I'm not complaining.

Alec and Jane are part of some royal family or something, so everyone avoids them and they avoid them. I have still yet to find out why Jane started talking to me, linka a girl from English says they never talk to anyone, and why me of all people? When I asked Jane she simply said I am "different" than the others and then ran off to find her brother. Jane is on here way to pick me up for some shopping, thou I don't think I'll buy anything, being broke and all. I plan to ask her just what "different" means today and why the hell is "different" about me.

"Perdura, your nice friend is here" I could hear Nena call from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm on my way down" I said grabbing my purse and what money I had saved.

When I got down stairs I could hear Nena and Jane laughing and I hurried up before something embracing would be said that would make me want to die.

"ill be back late, don't wait up" I said kissing Nena on the check and pulling Jane out the door.

"Slow down Perdura, the store is not going very far" Jane said in her usual thick British ascent.

"Why do you speak in a British ascent" I said trying to change the subject.

"It's where I am from."

"Really, Then how did you become royalty here?"

"Long story, they we really do not have time for you day."

I laughed to myself quietly, everything is too much of a long story with her, I should really try talking to Alec once maybe I would have better luck getting answers out of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we finally found a parking spot Jane made me walk for about 45 minutes to little story that sold all dresses. I think she did it just to annoy me, I have told her countless times I really dislike them, yet she is always trying to put me in one. I have only known her one week yet I feel as if I have a life time of memories with her.

"How about this one" she said holding a dress up to me.

"No way" I said pushing it away.

"At least try in on, you have yet to try anything on"

"Nether have you" I said smirking

"Yes, but we are not here for me to day we are here for you"

"Fine" I said sighing as I took the dress from her.

I walked in to the change room and undressed, I thought about putting the dress on over my jeans but I knew Jane would make me go back and take them off.

"Jane.." I called out from behind the curtain

"Yes?" I heard her call back.

"I can't get the zipper up"

Jane entered the small box and laughed "that's because you need to take off your bra, it's getting stuck in the zipper."

"That's Stupid" I said as she walked out closing the curtain behind her.

I took off my bra and tried the dress once again just to show her that's not what it was but I was wrong, when I took off the bra the zipper did up without hesitation. I turned to look in the mirror that ran from the bottom of the floor to the top of the changing room.

"Are you going to come out of there or what?" I could hear Jane yell from outside the curtain.

I stepped out tried to smile at her, but as I stepped out I seen Alec standing beside Jane staring at me like always, when the hell did he get here. I walked over stand in front of the body mirror on the other side of the room to keep myself from running back in the changing room and hiding. Only, as if it can't get any worse, I happen to walk over a large floor vent shooting up cold air around me. My dress went flying up around me showing my underwear, I quickly jumped back holding down the ends of the dress. Who the hell ever heard of a vent in the floor, who would make such a thing? I kept repeating this in my head trying to forget the fact Alec had just seen my pick lace underwear. Nana's going to get a crack out of this one.

I finished walking over to the mirror making sure I walked around the vent this time, when I looked in the mirror I realized the dress did fit me well and I maybe liked it, just a bit. The dress was a bright white and went tight around the chest which normally I hate. I have D size chest and although some girls would kill for it, I find they get in the way, but the dress showed just the right amount of cleavage that they looked really .. Nice. The rest of the dress fell in feely around me with crinkles.

"It looks amazing on you" said Jane walking up behind me "you must get it."

I smiled back at her and looked down and the tag hanging down from under the arm, 500 Eros. I tried to hide the shock and sadness in my eyes, there is no way I could ever afford something like this.

"No way" I said turning back to change back into my own clothing.

"You look so good, why not" she said flowing beside me.

"I don't wear dresses" I said, hiding the truth why I won't get it. As I went to close the curtain and took one last look in the mirror and sighed.

When I finally changed out of the dress and came out of the change room Jane had gone off leaving me with Alec.

"Where is Jane" I asked looking around the small store.

"Mother called there was something that ... came up" he said, not sounding very convicting.

"Oh okay" I said putting the dress back on the rack, as I was turning around Alec appred behind me. Even in the small room it would have bin impossible for him to get over here that fast I thought as he leaned in reaching behind me, his eyes still focused on mine like always. For some reason all I wanted at that moment was for him to take me in his arms and kiss me. When he pulled back he had the dress I had just tried on in hand.

"In need of a new dress Alec?" I said laughing slightly, he didn't say anything to be but just turned around and walked to the counter paying for the dress, would I ever get a smile from him? I walked up to the counter behind him, he played for the dress in cash and no questions were asked. The casher how ever looked as if she was going to be sick with fear, which made me realize that almost everyone Jane and Alec were around did everyone but me.

Alec opened the door to the hummer for me, and then had to help me up because there was no step stole and I'm a tad short. I can't complain though be parked right in front of the store , unlike Jane who made us walk forever. When he got in the other side he handed me the bag with the dress in it and I could swear there was a small smile breaking on his face, but it was quickly gone.

"What's this for" I asked looking in the bag even though I knew was inside. He never said anything in return but instead stared the car and began to drive, which was rude but didn't surprise me. I put the window down and stared out it. I woke out of my day dream when Alec pulled over, around us there was a small forest and a perfect view of the sun setting.

"Where are we" I asked looking over at him.

"Do you like it" he asked turning to face me

"It's beautiful "I said smiling.

"I thought you would."

We stared out at the sun and watched it go down; it was nice to see since the most of the day it was cloudy. I couldn't help but wonder why Alec would bring me here this place seemed to be special to him, I could tell by the look in his eyes, which were a sight all on their own.

"There's something I have to tell you" he said finally, turning to meet my already starring eyes.

"Is that why you brought me here" I asked speaking softly.

"Yes."

"Okay, tell me then."

"I know you can read minds, or could, I know when you were twelve you learned how to control it…" the rest of what he said was all a blur. I started to panic my mind was reeling with memoires from when I was a child.

I could never remember when it started, just that when I was small I began o hear what people around me were thinking, mostly it was people close to me, like Nena. When I was seven it got stronger and I could hear the thoughts of everyone around me. Sometimes it got really bad and I would hear too much for my mind to process, like trying to read in a room full of people screaming. At the age of twelve I found out how to block it out, only I in the process I also figured out how to do other things like, move something without touching it.

"Perdura, Perdura are you okay? Look at me." Alec's hand was on my chin and he turned my eyes to face him.

"How, how the hell do you know about that" I said still panicking.


End file.
